You Aren't The Boss of Me!
by backstrokin' babe
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome have a fight InuYasha started it. Surprise, surprise.. What will become of they're love after she storms off? [OneShot. InuKag fluff]


"Whadya mean, you're **leavin**'!?" yelled InuYasha.

Just what it sounds like!!! I'm leaving!!" Kagome yelled back in a tone different than any other she had used before.

"You can't leave now," said InuYasha. "We only need a few more shards."

"If you want them so bad, you can get them yourself, you idiot!!!"

"_My money's on Kagome" _whispered Miroku.

_"Same. She's got the ever-powerful "sit" command that can change everything" _ Sango replied. Shippo nodded in agreement.

"I will do as I please and no one, not even you, can stop me," screamed Kagome. "Just because you are a half-demon and have special powers, that doesn't make you the boss of everyone else."

"So? Who made **you** the leader?? You think you can come and go as you please?? Well, you can't!! Hear me!? YOU CAN'T!!!!"

"Oh geez," Sango, Shippo, Miroku said in unison.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!" Kagome screams, spinning and walking away as she finishes.

And with that one, simple word, uttered many times, InuYasha slammed face-first into the hard dirt. Sango and Miroku look at each other for a few seconds, then Sango ran off after Kagome while Miroku and shipo helped a dazzed InuYasha up from the small crater that he had made.

**"**Hey Kagome! Kagome! WAIT!!!" Sango yelled at Kagome back, which was gradually getting smaller. As Sango yelled, Kagome's distant figure slowed, then stopped so Sango could catch up.

"What?" a meek voice inquired from the girl that was staring so dejectedly at the ground. "What do you want? For me to apoligize to that idiot? I won't. You know I won't."

"You know I would never ask you to do that. InuYasha was 100 in the wrong there. He was acting completely rude and disrespectful, plus he was being prideful again," Sango said quietly in what she hoped was a comforting voice. "I just want you to

come back to camp. Even if you sit as far away from him as possible. I don't care. I just

want for us to be able to talk about this in a place that isn't creepy, dark, and disturbing."

"You're right. Let's go," replied a still-dejected-looking Kagome.

And off they went in the direction they had run from minutes before.

"InuYasha, you've really gotta be more careful in what you say to Miss Kagome. I know you have unrequited love and all, but that doesn't mean you can abuse the girl like that." Miroku said, helping InuYasha to his feet and shaking his head.

"What did you just say??" InuYasha replied menacingly, shaking Miroku off and clenching his fists.

"Oh hush up. I know you heard me. You just know I'm right and don't want to admit it." Miroku said confidently, earning himself a bump on his head.

"Y'know, Miroku's got a point. I don't know if you have a _thing_ for Kagome or not, but you've got to stop yelling at her every time she wants to go home." Shippo said, cringing when InuYasha made a move to hit him too.

"Really InuYasha," Miroku said, rubbing his head. "You have to be more-"

Miroku was cut off by Sango and Kagome walking back into the clearing they had pronounced camp. Sango had one arm around Kagome's hunched shoulders and she shot InuYasha/Miroku/Shippo a warning look that screamed "She's upset. Don't talk to her."

"Let's sit over here," Sango said, steering Kagome towards a large tree and sitting on it's roots, stretching and making herself comfortable. "Okay, let's talk. What's up?"

"It's just……every time I want to go back, for whatever reason, he flips out and demands to know why I have to go back. Like I have no right to make my own decisions," Kagome said.

"Well," Sango said. "When you do leave, he practically lives at that well until you come back. And when he's not watching the well, he's being all moody and mopey and blah!" At the last bit, she made a face.

Kagome giggled. "Yeah, but then I come back and he's all 'Geez! What took ya so long?' and I don't get it."

"Well, I'm no expert, believe me, but I'd say InuYasha likes you. I might even go so far as to say he loves you," Sango stated.

"Oh, no! Heavens no! H-he doesn't love me. I-I mean, InuYasha?" Kagome stuttered, turning a bright crimson. "H-he c-couldn't possibly…..could he? I m-mean, me a-and InuYasha? Oh, no."

"I wonder what they're talking about," wondered Miroku.

"Wouldn't you like to know, you perv," InuYasha said, shaking his head.

"Oh, sush, both of you. Here they come!" Shippo said.

Kagome and Sango walked up to the three. "What's up guys??" Sango inquired at bit too enthusiastically.

"Er, nothing really," Miroku said, reaching stealthily towards Sango's rear.

"Don't you even THINK about it, monk!!" Sango said, slapping Miroku's hand, then his face.

"Guys, it's getting late. I think we should go to bed," Shippo said, heading toward his sleeping bag.

"Yeah," "Sure," "Whatever," were the replies he got from his comrades. Everyone said they're goodnights and headed off to they're respective sleeping areas.

"Kagome! Pssst, Kagome!" she heard as she was gently shook awake.

"W-what? Is it morning already? Who is that?" Kagome replied groggily.

"It's me. I need to talk to you. Come with me," InuYasha said.

"Okay," Kagome said, easing herself carefully out of her sleeping bag and following InuYasha into the forest.

They walk along in silence for a while, then Kagome inquires, "So, what did you want to talk about InuYasha?"

"Um, I wanted to, um, apologize for earlier," stammered InuYasha, blushing slightly. "I was angry and I kinda took it out on you. So, I'm sorry."

"Thanks. I was really upset. But you gave me time to cool off before you apologized. So, thanks. I forgive you," smiled Kagome.

They walked on for a while longer, then Kagome said "We should go back now, shouldn't we. Everyone will be waking soon and I don't want them to worry."

"Um, IwanttotellyousomethingelseKagome!" InuYasha sputtered, turning pink.

"Oh, what was that? I didn't catch that. You spoke too fast," Kagome said, turning so she faced InuYasha, only four yards away from him.

"Um, I want to tell you something else," InuYasha said, now a deep shade of red.

"Really? What is it?" Kagome asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Um, well, see, I………" InuYasha stammered, looking at the ground, his face turning even redder, though Kagome didn't think it was possible.

"Come on. Spit it out InuYasha," Kagome prompted.

"…………….Kagome, I love you!" InuYasha said quickly.

"Oh InuYasha. I've been waiting to hear those words from you. I love you too InuYasha," said Kagome, a soft smile spreading across her lips.

"Ka..go..me," InuYasha said, and in five quick seconds had reached her, cupped her face gently in his hands, and lowered his lips to hers. After a few seconds, he slowly back away.

Kagome raised her hand slowly to her lips. "Inu…..Yasha….."

"Gah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend! Sorry!" InuYasha stammered.

"No, it's ok." Kagome said, and pulled his face down to hers.


End file.
